A conventional junction box for a pendent lamp is generally integrally formed with a lamp arm or connected with a lamp arm through soldering. However, this results in overlarge volume of the pendent lamp package which requires large space for storage and transportation. Therefore, it is unnecessarily costly and inconvenient for a user to purchase and install by himself.
In order to facilitate packing and transporting the pendent lamp, the lamp arm and the junction box are configured to be separable. For example, the lamp arm is connected with the junction box through bolts and nuts. Thus, the lamp arm may be disassembled such that its package volume is reduced.
However, the conventional lamp arm is assembled to the junction box using tools, which makes assembling or disassembling the lamp arm and the junction box troublesome and inconvenient. Furthermore, a male connector is inserted into a female connector for achieving electrical connection when the lamp arm is assembled to the junction box. The union of the male and female connectors includes positioning the male connector relative to the female connector, which makes the connection operation complicated.